


It's just you, me and the world

by fabulousinez



Series: Soumako Week [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, inverted personalies, samezuka!makoto, sousuke is a bit tsundere, sousuke needs some mako love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousinez/pseuds/fabulousinez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the one where Sousuke’s a little tsundere and his needs of Makoto Tachibana need to be refilled.</p>
<p>
  <i>"He doesn’t dare to say it out loud or Sousuke might get in even worse mood, but that little pout Sousuke has is really cute."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just you, me and the world

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: After a long time, I finally wrote the Samezuka!Makoto with the soumako twist. I really like this AU so I may right more of it because Makoto in a Samezuka uniform is lust. Their roles here are inversed, I guess? Sousuke isn’t the one I usually write or the way he’s usually written by the fandom so I hope you still enjoy it :)
> 
> N/A 2: For day 2 of Soumako Week: crossover/AU 
> 
> N/A 3: the credit for the Samezuka!Makoto goes to [ captain-soumako](http://captain-soumako.tumblr.com). See the post [ here ](http://captain-soumako.tumblr.com/post/96034985843/friend-anon-here-sharing-soumako-when-it-comes-to)

"Sousuke, come on! We’re getting late! Rin’ll be on our backs, again!" - Makoto hurries as he picks his sports bag, dragging a sulky Sousuke along.

Rin does indeed give them a lecture. It has been the fifth time they have got late to swimming practice. The Samezuka captain can’t care less that they are his best-friends. He can’t make an exception, even when Makoto uses that magic with his kicked puppy eyes.

So here they are, for the fifth time in a week, cleaning the mess their teammates did as their punishement.

"Seriously, Sousuke, we need to be on time! I’m tired of cleaning the pool every single day" – Makoto whines as he swipes the back of his hand on his forehead, looking over at Sousuke who just grunts something in response.

Makoto rolls his eyes. His roommate is a five year old hidden beneath that eighteen years old body.

"I can’t believe you’re still sulking. Come on, Sou! I already said I’m sorry. I’ll pay you back, promise."

"That doesn’t change the fact that you left me all alone in the dorm because Momo suddenly realised he wanted to improve his stroke" – Sousuke grumbles in response – "I thought you liked me" – he says.

Makoto takes one look at his boyfriend. He doesn’t dare to say it out loud or Sousuke might get in even worse mood, but that little pout Sousuke has is really cute. Makoto smiles and drops what’s he’s doing and approaches Sousuke, who refuses to look at him.

Sousuke shivers when he feels Makoto wrapping his arms around his waist and little kisses on his shoulder.

"We haven’t been alone in so long, Makoto" – he finally says after a long sigh – "Like everyone has something to do with one of us. Momo wants to race in backstroke, Nitori wants help in the gym, Rin wants us to _practice_!”

"He kind of has a point there" – the backstroke swimmer chuckles and Sousuke huffes.

"What I’m saying is, I want to be with you, like alone, doing nothing or doing a lot. I don’t care. It’s been ages since we’ve been on a date."

"I know, Sou" – Makoto turns the teal eyed boy around, finally meeting those eyes he loves – "What about this weekend? Everyone’s going home for the family weekend. We have all the dorm for us" – he winks and Sousuke lights up.

"Please tell me more" – he whispers as he closes the gap between his and Makoto’s lips, his arm hair rising with a chill.

However, their kiss is interrupted.

"Oi, loverbirds!" - Rin calls out. Sousuke glares at him but Rin isn’t left intimidated – "Quit the smooching and keep cleaning!"

Makoto lets a chirpy “yes” while Sousuke just huffes. He can’t wait for the weekend.

~

A flash of sunlight enters through the window and Sousuke, bothered by the way too bright light, just turns around and buries his face on the crook of Makoto’s neck, who’s still fast asleep.

It’s not unsual for them to share the bed but it’s also not that frequently. With the bunk beds being made just for one and both of them way too tall and broad for their age, they usually sleep in their respective beds most of the days. On special occasions, like this weekend, they end up in the bottom bunk, Sousuke’s.

Sousuke doesn’t go back to sleep. He can’t, especially when Makoto is just beside him looking so peaceful and quiet. Sousuke refrains himself from running his fingers through Makoto’s hair, disheveling it. Instead, he has a better idea. Biting his bottom lip, he creeps his hand under Makoto’s shirt and runs his fingers along Makoto’s muscles, feeling them contract under his touch.

Kissing Makoto’s neck softly, he takes his hand furhter up and playfully flicks one of his boyfriend’s nipples. Makoto sighs and stirrs, blinking a couple of times before he wakes up.

"Morning" – he says in his raspy voice, sending shivers all over Sousuke’s spine – "Getting started without me?"

"Never" – Sousuke kisses him full in the lips, his hand travelling over Makoto’s torso, touching the body he knew like the palm of his hand.

Makoto deepens the kiss, rolling over Sousuke, so now he’s on top, his knee in between Sousuke’s tighs. Sousuke kisses back with enthusiasm, his tonngue falling in a slow dance with Makoto’s.

Kissing Makoto was always a new experience. Sousuke always experienced something different: the butterflies in his belly, a skipped beat of his heart, his knees looking like they’re about to fail. Sousuke loved kissing Makoto and it was really a shame that he had spent two months without knowing how those lips tasted.

He only arrived at Samezuka on his third year, having transferred from his Tokyo school to spend his last year of high school at home, with his childhood best friend Rin. And where Rin was, Makoto was there. It was easy being friends with Makoto and when Sousuke discovered he was sharing a dorm with him, he was delighted. Makoto was a nice guy with a warm smile and Sousuke appreciated that more than anything. Bonding over swimming practices and helping their juniors during the training sessions, they ended up really close. From that, their relationship evolved from day to night.

During one of their competitions, the team decided to go celebrate in a karaoke bar. Sousuke doesn’t remember laughing so much in his life. All the boys were hilarious when singing. Except Makoto. Makoto has the voice of an angel and Sousuke was so hypnotised by him that only when they returned to their shared room in the hotel he snapped back to reality, pushing Makoto against the door and kissing him deeply. He didn’t know how to describe it except for right. After that, things happened very smoothly and now five months later, here they are, sharing the same bed with feelings stronger than ever.

It is Makoto who breaks the kiss. Sousuke whines by the lack of touch but sighs when Makoto caresses his cheek.

"As much as I would like to spend the day here, I’m hungry and need breakfast" – Makoto says, pecking his lips before he stands up.

Sousuke ticks with his tongue but stands up anyways. He’s quite hungry too.

As soon as they end breakfast, Sousuke runs to their room and locks the door behind them. Makoto giggles, yet he places his hands on Sousuke’s waist and traps Sousuke between himself and the door.

Sousuke bites his bottom lip and with mischevious eyes looks up to Makoto. The green eyed boy groans and kisses him, with urgence and need. After all, it was not only Sousuke who craved for some time alone. Makoto drives his kisses to Sousuke’s jaw and neck, sucking on the spot he knows his boyfriend is the most sensitive. Sousuke shivers when Makoto’s hot breath is so close to his ear.

"Finally, it’s just the two of us" – he whispers and Sousuke’s feels shivers all over him.

He’s going to love this weekend.

~

"Sousuke!! Why are you always late?" - Makoto hurries as he picks up his sports bag and a sleepy Sousuke.

When they arrive to the pool, already in their legskins, the usual chatter and noise of the pool isn’t there. They both stop when they notice everyone is looking at them. Something’s weird.

Rin approaches them and as Makoto opens his mouth to ask what’s going on, Rin says:

"Please, next time go to a love hotel."

"Uh?" - they eloquently say.

"Next time you want to spend the whole weeking fucking like bunnies, please do it somewhere else. The whole dorm could hear you two" – Rin explains with a dark pink shade painted on his cheeks - "Now, as you arrived late, you’ll be in charge of the cleaning" – he orders and dismiss them.

It’s after practice and here they are again, cleaning the pool, _again_. They’re quitely doing their job when Makoto confesses:

"I thought everyone had gone home."

"Who cares? At least we’re getting laid."


End file.
